Mauragris
Mauragris is a quick and agile Fanged Beast which can be found inhabiting forested areas. Physiology Mauragris is a medium-sized Fanged Beast which resembles a thylacine in appearance. This means it resembles a large dog in appearance with stripes near its back and a stiff tail, but its tail is longer compared to its body than that of a thylacine. Mauragris also has slightly longer fur than a thylacine and has large ears like those of a german shepherd. Mauragris also has a sort of carapace on its back, similar to Arzuros. Mauragris' upper body is covered in darkish golden-brown fur, while its belly is darkish cream in color. Its stripes are dark brown, nearly black, and its eyes are amber-colored. Behavior Mauragris are carnivores and will often take down small Herbivores or other small monsters for food. It's in fact rather shy and curious, often dashing off when it notices a larger, more powerful monster in the area and then watch from a safe distance. Cutscene Hunt Cutscene * Location: Verdant Hills * Synopsis: As the hunter enters Area 10 of the Verdant Hills, they notice it's rather quiet as they can only hear water flowing and some small animals moving around. The hunter gets the feeling they're being watched and thus decide to look around. Suddenly, something bursts out of the bushes behind the hunter and leaps over them as the hunter looks back at it and then turns back to where it lands. They notice it's a medium-sized monster and they realize it's the Mauragris they have to hunt. The Mauragris slowly circles the hunter before getting into what seems like a battle-ready stance. The Mauragris does a howly roar, starting the hunt. Ecology Cutscene * Location: Ancient Forest * Synopsis: The cutscene begins by showing a Mauragris sleeping in one of the areas when suddenly a Gajalaka pops out of the bushes which the Mauragris and thus wakes up and looks in the Gajalaka's direction, but the Gajalaka has already gone back into the bushes. The Mauragris decides to go back to sleep after which more Gajalaka pop out of the bushes, causing the Mauragris to wake up again, but quicker yet the Gajalaka have again gone back into the bushes. The Mauragris again goes back to sleep when suddenly the Gajalaka pop out of the bushes and shoot their poison projectiles at the Mauragris. The Mauragris immediately wakes up and looks towards where it got shot from. The Mauragris leaps over there and tries to find what shot it, but it can't find anything after which it decides to leave the area. The Gajalaka then pop out of different bushes as they watch the Mauragris leave and the cutscene starts ending. Abilities Mauragris is incapable of using any elements at all and thus has to rely on its physical traits. These traits include its sharp claws, its large fangs and powerful head muscles and its body. It uses these traits in conjunction with its agility for powerful strikes and impacts. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: When Mauragris becomes enraged, it will start to huff white smoke. * Tired State: When Mauragris becomes tired, it will start to drool and will fall over after doing some of its attacks. Frenzy, Apex, Hyper and Tempered Mauragris can get affected by the Frenzy Virus and become Frenzied, but they seem to be unable to achieve the Apex State. They have however been found in the Tempered State, but not in the Hyper State even though there have been reports of Hyper Mauragris. Frenzied Mauragris have the usual changes of a Frenzied monster, but it's also much more aggressive than usual and will less commonly stay away from hunters. Tempered Mauragris is a Threat Lv1 Tempered Monster and also has the usual changes of a Tempered monster. Mounts Mauragris can only get mounted on its back due to its rather small size. When mounted, it will try to either throw the hunter off by rapidly shaking itself, by quickly rolling over the ground and by running around. In-Game Description WIP Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Pelagusia * Suborder: Agile Beast * Family: Mauragris Mauragris is a member of the Fanged Beast class which includes other monsters like Arzuros, Blangonga and Gammoth. Mauragris is however not closely related to any of the other members of the Fanged Beast class. Habitat Range Mauragris have been found inhabiting a wide range of forested areas which include the Verdant Hills, Old Jungle, Jungle, Great Forest, Misty Peaks, Primal Forest, Everwood, Jurassic Frontier, Ancient Forest, Tide Island, Eldritch Forest, Enclave Jungle, Desolate Village, Primeval Coastline and Extinct Volcano. They have also been sighted in the Deserted Island and Ruined Ridge. Ecological Niche Mauragris have been found occupying a rather low position in the food chain where they mostly prey on small monsters and occasionally large monsters. They have been found commonly preying upon the likes of Aptonoth, Bullfango, Kelbi, Mosswine, Conga, Velociprey, Genprey, Giaprey, Jagras and Kestodon. They have, however, been found taking some large monsters for food. These large monsters include the likes of Great Jaggi, Bulldrome, Gendrome and Velocidrome. But, they have also been found to rarely prey upon the likes of Royal Ludroth, Arzuros, Gypceros and Tetsucabra, but this doesn't seem to occur very often. Mauragris has to compete with a large amount of monsters within its habitat range which can include some of the aforementioned monsters, but mostly includes the likes of Najarala, Rathian, Tobi-Kadachi, Waeopial, Chrymos, Agsolestea, Arch Corvolos and Gogomoa. Mauragris has to worry about plenty of large monsters which are capable preying upon it which include the likes of Astalos, Rathalos, Nargacuga, Abiorugu, Glavenus, Yian Garuga, Ferrumos and many other large monsters. Predators of Mauragris also include the likes of Elder Dragon-level monsters, like Deviljho and Bazelgeuse, Deviants, like Silverwind Nargacuga and Thunderlord Zinogre, and the occasional Elder Dragon. Biological Adaptations Mauragris don't have many special biological adaptations and mostly rely on their claws and fangs to take down prey. However, Mauragris have a rather small frame paired with strong muscles which help it be extremely agile and mobile which it uses during hunting or to get away from predators. It also has impressive stamina, being capable of running around for long periods of time which help it chase down prey with ease. It utilizes this speed to deliver quick strikes with both its claws and fangs. The shell-like scales on its back seem to protect it from attacks and its dark stripes serve as camouflage in its forested habitats. Behavior Mauragris are generally shy and rather passive when not threatened, generally staying away from human contact or other large monsters. Mauragris are also very curious monsters and will commonly stay at a safe distance from a large group of humans or large powerful monsters and watch them. Interactions with Other Monsters Low Tier Large Monsters WIP High Tier Large Monsters WIP Attacks Low Rank Calm * Roar: Mauragris will do a howly roar in a similar manner to the Orugarons. * Bite: Mauragris will try to bite a hunter which can knock them down. * Claw Swipe: Mauragris will swipe either of its claws at a hunter which can knock them down. * Tail Swipe: Mauragris will swipe its tail at a hunter while also turning 180-degrees which can knock hunters down. * Pounce: Mauragris will jump at a hunter from a short distance which can lead into a pin. Otherwise, it can knock hunters down. * Leap: Mauragris will either leap forwards into a hunter, which can knock them down, or backwards away from hunters to get to a safe distance. * Circle: When Mauragris is at a distance from hunters, it will slowly walk in a circle around them before facing them again. * Lunging Bite: Mauragris will lunge towards a hunter while trying to bite a hunter which can knock them down. * Lunging Claw Swipe: Mauragris will lunge towards a hunter while trying to swipe either of its claws at a hunter which can knock them down. * Body Slam: Mauragris will try to slam the side of its body into a hunter which can knock them down. Enraged * Sideways Bite: Mauragris will try to bite a hunter from either side which can knock them down. * Twin Sideways Bites: Mauragris will first try to bite a hunter from the left and then from the right which can knock them down. * Spin: Mauragris will do a quick spin into hunters with its legs spread which can knock them away. * Aerial Slam: Mauragris will jump into the air towards a hunter, but instead of slamming down immediately, it will first turn into so its back is facing downwards and then it will slam down, similarly to Zinogre. This attack can knock hunters away. * Twin Lunging Claw Swipes: Mauragris will quickly lunge towards a hunter while trying to swipe both of its claws at a hunter at once which can knock them away. High Rank * Note: In High Rank and onwards, Mauragris is capable of using its Low Rank Enraged attacks when not enraged. Calm * Upswing: Mauragris will swing its head upwards at a hunter which can knock them into the air slightly. * Lunging Sideways Bite: Mauragris will lunge towards a hunter while trying to bite them from either side which can knock them down. * Twin Lunging Sideways Bites: Mauragris will lunge towards a hunter while trying to bite them from first the left side and then the right side. This attack can knock hunters down. * Charge: Mauragris will quickly run at a hunter and slam itself into them which can knock them away. * Charging Upswing: Mauragris will quickly run at a hunter and then swing its head upwards at them which can knock them into the air. * Biting Leap: Mauragris will go towards a hunter and try to bite them which can knock them down. Immediately after the bite, the Mauragris will leap into the air and over the hunter, landing behind them and facing towards them again. Enraged * Twin Swipes and Spin: Mauragris will first do a Twin Lunging Claw Swipes at a hunter and then immediately afterwards will do a Spin at the hunter. * Biting Leap and Charge: Mauragris will first do a Biting Leap at a hunter and then immediately afterwards will do a Charging Upswing at the same hunter. * Aerial Slam and Spin: Mauragris will first do an Aerial Slam at a hunter and then immediately afterwards it will do a Spin at the same hunter while on its back. G-Rank Calm * Claw Slam: Mauragris will leap towards a hunter and try to slam either of its claws down onto them. This attack can knock hunters away. * Dual Claw Slam: Mauragris will leap towards a hunter and try to slam both of its claws down onto them. This attack can knock hunters away. Enraged * Combo: Mauragris will first do the Twin Lunging Sideways Bites towards a hunter after which it will leap back away from hunters and do the Charging Upswing towards them. * Dangerous Combo: Mauragris will first do the Biting Leap and Charge towards a hunter after which it will do the Aerial Slam and Spin at them. Breakable Parts * Head: The fangs of the Mauragris will be slighty broken and it will have some scars on its face. * Tail: The tail of the Mauragris will be cut to be much shorter than normal.